Tails' Love Heptagon (Request)
by Elephantom66
Summary: Cream, Cosmo, Zooey, Fiona, Marine and Blaze have a sleepover and find out that everyone has a crush on Tails. They all decided to go to his house and tell him, but what Tails expect is something else from the group of girls.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request! This story/idea is Not mine, I am just writing it! I hope everyone enjoys! This story has lemon, so please do not read this chapter if you are under the age. I'm just following the rules! **

No one thought this night would be so amazing. It wasn't planned at all. Tails would never forget this night. He didn't really know what love was until tonight. In was early in the morning though. Tails was laying in bed without any clothes on. He opened his eyes. The sun light blinded him. He groaned a little. He slowly sat up and yawned. He looked around his room. His room was a mess. His bed sheets were almost hanging off the bed. He tried to remember what the hell happened last night.

"Jesus. What the hell..." Tails said.

He had a major headache. He slowly got out of bed. He went towards his windows to close the blinds. He couldn't handle the sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and headed towards the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom. He put some pants on and headed downstairs. Even his living room was a mess. There was empty liquor bottles everywhere. He must have had a party last night. Maybe Sonic here last night. Maybe he remembers something about last night.

"Hey, nice of you to finally wake up." Sonic said over the phone.

"S-Sonic... Where you here at my house last night?" Tails asked confused.

"No, but you sent me some pretty fucked up messages."

"What!?"

"You'll remember. I gotta go buddy, see ya!"

Sonic hung up the phone and Tails looked at his phone. He looked through his messages. He had missed phone calls. Each missed called was from someone different. He didn't want to be bothered with anyone right now. He decided to go get some breakfast. He went to the kitchen and got a bowl. He filled in with milk and cereal. He slowly ate it. His stomach was still settling from last night. Wait, Sonic did say that he sent him some message. Tails finished breakfast and headed upstairs. He sat back down on his bed and looked through his messages.

"Alright, let see what happened last night..."

Tails glazed at his phone. Everything was coming into place now. He started to remember how his day went. Yesterday he was just hanging out with Sonic. They were having a great time. They hung out all day long. Tails scrolled down their his message trying to find some more answers. There were some girls Tails had talked about, but there were no names at all. Maybe Tails sent Sonic a video or something, or someone sent him a video.

"Ok, ok. Let's see if there's any clues around the house." Tails said to himself.

He went back downstairs and headed into the living room. He walked into the living for the first time. There was broken glass on the ground.

"Keep it down." Said a voice.

Tails looked at his couch. Cream was laying on his couch, naked. Tails got down on his knees. Cream smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed each other and smiled. Tails started to laugh a little. Cream sat up and Tails sat next to her. She pulled a blanket over her body so she was covered up. The two friends didn't say much at first.

"Do you wanna talk about last night?" Tails asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Cream asked confused. "You don't remember?"

"To be honest, I can't remember."

"Well, let me remind you."

Cream kissed Tails and began to tell the story. Tails leaned back and listened to every word Tails was saying.

* * *

 _"Hey girls, I'm planning a sleepover. Who wants to come!?"_ Cream texted.

Cream had made a group chat with all of her friends. She wasn't doing anything tonight so she planned at having a sleepover. She sent a group message to Marine, Zooey, Cosmo, Fiona. It was Saturday night. Maybe they could all go out to dinner or something fun like that. Cream stayed in her house and waited for some replies. She sat down on her couch and looked through her phone. She had some pictures of Tails and her. She smiled a little. Ever since she was little she had always liked Tails. Now that they're older now maybe something could happen.

"Tails did get sexier over the last few years." Cream said with a grin.

Cream turned on her T.V. on and turned to a random channel. She put her phone on the coffee table and got up from the couch. She went to go grab a snack. She got some strawberries, washed them and put them in a small bowl. She went back to the living room and sat down. She slowly ate them, enjoy the show she was watching. However, her phone started to blow up with messages from her group of friends. She put the bowl next to her and grabbed her phone. Everyone wanted to have a sleepover tonight.

Fiona texted first and said she would join. Cosmo said she could come too, but it wouldn't be till later cause she was at work. Marine was in since she didn't really do anything over the weekend. Zooey was the only one who didn't answer yet. She must be working then. She was the one friend that was always working and trying to get enough money.

 _"Should we invite Blaze? We haven't seen her in forever!"_ Cosmo texted.

 _"Yea! Let's add her in on the sleepover!"_ Marine texted.

 _"I'll add her right now."_ Cream texted.

Cream added Blaze into the group chat. Cream explained to everyone about tonight. It would be at her house and after 5pm her friends could come over. It was already 1 in the afternoon. Cream needed so shower and make sure she had enough snacks for everyone tonight. She also needed to clean her house before everyone got here.

 _"Hopefully Zooey and Blaze answer soon. I can always call them later"._ Fiona texted.

 _"If they don't answer in 2 hours then go ahead and call them, please."_ Cream texted.

 _"This is gonna be much fun! Girls night!"_ Marine texted.

 _"Party at Cream's tonight! #getfuckedup."_ Cosmo texted.

The friends kept on texting through the day. Cream began to start cleaning her house. She hooked up her Bluetooth to her T.V and music started to play. Cream put her phone down on the coffee table and walked down her hallway. She opened a closet door that had her vacuum in it. She began to clean the living room. She timed herself while she was cleaning the living room. Before the first song ended she must be done cleaning this room. She whipped off her coffee table and dusted around her T.V.

"I'll just started with downstairs first and then head upstairs." Cream said to herself.

She went into her kitchen and started cleaning the sink. She cleaned all the counters and made sure they were perfect. She got out a sponge and got some soap on it. She cleaned her one bowl that she used. She rinsed it and put in away. There were no more dirty dishes. She finished with the kitchen. She walked out of her kitchen and looked down her hallway. She turned her head the other way around and saw her front door. She headed down the hallway and into the laundry room. She was doing a load before her friends got to her house.

"Alright. I'm sure I can clean guest room before this load is done."

Cream had half an hour left before the timer for the washing machine would go off. She went back to the living room to get her vacuum. Since she stairs had carpet she decided to vacuum each and every step. She did that and made sure there was nothing on them. She finally made it up the stairs and went into her own room. She made her bed and put all her pillows back on the bed. She opened her one single window to get some light shining throughout her bedroom. She went into her bathroom.

She looked under her sink and got some more cleaning supplies. She got some bleach and pours a small amount in her sink, along with her shower. She got some gloves and cleaned her sink. She let the bleach sit for a moment before rinsing it. She opened her shower door and got down on her knees outside the shower door. She already had a sponge in her bathroom. She cleaned the floor of her bathroom. No one would be using her shower though, but it needed to be cleaned anyways. She got up and turned on the shower. The bleach went down the drain and she turned off the water.

"Ok. Time for the laundry now." Cream said taking off her cleaning gloves.

She unplugged her vacuum and headed downstairs. She put away her vacuum. Her ears went up as she heard the washing machine went off with it's beeping noises. She opened the machine door. She aired out her shirts, but put the rest of her clothes in the drier. She turned it to a turbo setting. She didn't have much time now. She still needed to go out and buy some groceries. She ran upstairs and changed her clothes. She was wearing jean shorts with a white crop top. She put on a small amount of makeup and was out the door.

"Alright, let's see. I'll get some produce so we all don't eat junk food." Cream said.

Cream went over to the produce. She picked out some apples, bananas, pineapples and some other fruits. She got a few things to make a salad as well. She went towards the back of the store. She got some soda for everyone. Her friends all like the same thing she did. It was easy to pick everything out. She went to a checkout lane. Amy was there. She was one of the cashiers though. Cream went to her lane. She had a line, but Cream didn't really care even though she was on a time limit. Amy was fast at checking out though.

"Hey, Amy! I didn't know you worked here." Cream said.

"Hey, Cream! I only work here on the weekends. Just to get extra money."

"When do you get off?"

"Not till later. I'm always here late since it's the weekend. Do you have any plans after this?"

"Not really." Cream lied. "Maybe build up my confidence to tell Tails how I really feel about him."

"You have to hurry if not someone else is gonna claim Tails."

Cream paid for her items and the two friends said goodbye. Cream drove home and put away the food. She had about 90 minutes left. She headed upstairs and up to her bathroom. She never did clean the guest room. She turned around and went down her hallway towards the guest room. She opened the door and turned on the lights. The bed was made and it didn't look to bad. She went into the guest bathroom though.

"I better clean this." Cream said.

She got her cleaning gloves again along with the bleach and sponge. She poured some bleach into the shower and scrubbed the bathroom floor. It was really dirty the soap was turning brown. She turned on the water and cleaned the floor with the water running. Once all the bleach was gone she turned off the shower. It looked cleaner already. She did the sink. There was dust everywhere. She clean the whole sink even the counters. Everything looked better.

"That's so much better."

Cream went back into her room and turned on her shower. She got undressed and waited till the water was warm. She stuck her hand in to see if it was warm enough. Once it was she got in and closed the shower door. She took her time with her shower. She shaved her legs making sure they were very smooth. Steam was starting to form in her bathroom since the water was so hot. She started to think about Tails. Her heart was beating faster with the thought of him. She laid down on the bathroom floor. She spread her legs opened and put her hand between her legs. She was soaking wet from the thought of Tails.

"Oh, Tails..." Cream moaned.

She pressed her back against the wall. She rubbed her clit and moaned every second. Cream played with herself for a few minutes.

"What am I doing!?" Cream said stopping herself. "I'm wasting water."

Cream got up and turned off the shower. She was already paying enough for everything. She didn't need her water bill to go up even more because of her actions. Maybe she could play with herself tonight. No, she was having some friends over. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She put on some black underwear. She put on some black shorts and a white tank top. She wasn't going anywhere tonight so she didn't need to dress up. She grabbed her phone from the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

"I have an hour left." Cream said looking at her bed.

She got an idea. She jumped on her bed and looked at her night stand. She opened the first drawer and moved some items around. She pulled down her shorts and underwear. She licked her fingers and got them wet. She started to rub herself. Cream felt herself getting wet again. In her other hand was a dildo. It was the same color as Tails. She stuck the dildo in her mouth and moaned louder. She closed her eyes and pictured herself giving Tails a blowjob. With the thought she was totally wet down there. She placed the dildo in front of her opening. She moaned as she felt 'Tails' go inside her.

"OOOOH, Tails!" Cream screamed.

Cream put on her clothes and put her 'toy' away. She made sure to clean it off first. She went downstairs. She legs were shaking from what she just did. She watched T.V and waited for all her friends to get here. Blaze never did say if she could come to the sleepover. Hopefully Blaze would be able to come and join everyone. Zooey within the last hour. She was able to make it. Soon enough Cream's phone doorbell went off. Someone was already here. Cream smiled and jumped off the couch. She ran to the front door and unlocked. She screamed as she opened the door.

"Get in here! This is going to be so much fun!" Cream yelled.

Cosmo was the first to show up. She was always on time for everything. She had her pillow and green backpack. Cosmo took off her shoes and left them at the front door. Cream and Cosmo sat down in the living room. Cosmo set her pillow and backpack in the corner off the room so it wouldn't in the way for everyone. The two friends started to talk about tonight. Cream told Cosmo everyone who was coming. Cosmo was a little upset that Blaze couldn't make it.

"You know Blaze though. She loves to work." Cream said.

"But she's missing out on so much already. Maybe we all could call her later tonight and beg her to come over." Cosmo said laughing.

Before Cream could say anything the doorbell rang again. The friends got up and answered the door. It was Fiona and Zooey. The brought pillows as well. Cream let them in and the four friends hugged each other. Fiona and Zooey carpooled together. They set their belonging with Cosmo's. Everyone went into the living room and started talking. The only friend they were waiting on was Marine. She was the friend that was always late to anything she was invited too. Half an hour went by and Marine still didn't show up yet. Fiona decided it was time to call Marine.

"Hello?" Marine said answering her phone.

"Where the fuck are you! We're all here waiting for your ass." Fiona said.

"Get your ass over here!" Cosmo yelled in the background.

"Well tell Cream to open her fucking front door."

Marine hung up on Fiona. The doorbell kept ringing and ringing. Fiona got up and answered the door. Fiona let Marine in. She locked the front door and they went into the living room.

"Ugh, finally bitch." Zooey said.

"I missed all you bitches!" Marine said holding her arms out.

Everyone ran over to Marine and got into a group hug. The group of girls started to talk about their lives. Nothing was new. They were all doing the same old shit everyday. Working. It was finally nice to have a girls night though. The group of girls haven't hung out in months. It felt like the never saw each other, unless everyone needed a favor from someone else. Cream got up from their circle and got some snacks. They dug right into the door.

"We gonna have pizza tonight?" Fiona asked.

"That's what we normaly do, right?" Cosmo said.

Everyone nodded. Now, it was time to pick someone to call and order the pizza. The girls all stood up and grabbed their pillows. Cream stood on the couch. Everyone had their pillows.

"Cream go get your pillow!" Marine said waving her pillow around.

"I almost forgot...Sorry!" Cream said running upstairs.

Once Cream came back it was time to fight. It was a pillow fight. The group of friends each went into a different room. If anyone got hit once by someone else they lose. They put a twist on the game though. If you win, you have to call the order the pizza. No one wanted to win, however the girls loved winning some much it was hard to lose. Cream turned off all the lights in the house. The only light there was shining was from the sunset. After a certain amount of time the girls wandered throughout the house.

"Behind you!" Yelled a voice.

There was one scream. Zooey was out. Cream was in her room hiding behind her door. Cosmo was in the kitchen looking for someone to attack. Fiona was by the front door and Marine was in at the top of the stairs. There was another scream. It came from upstairs though. Cream peaked her head out of her bedroom. She screamed and got knocked down. Fiona ran into the living room and hid under the coffee table. She heard a bowl drop on the ground.

"Nooooo!" Yelled a voice.

"Get over here!"

Fiona got up and went to check the kitchen. She turned her head down the hallway and screamed. She was pushed down and saw Cosmo laying down on the floor too.

"Alright, who won!?" Cosmo yelled.

"I always win!" Marine said turning on the kitchen lights. "You guys get some scared sometimes."

Cream came downstairs. Everyone fixed their hair. Fiona got up and grabbed her phone from her back pocket. She handed it to Marine. It was already ringing. Marine went towards the stairs passing Cream. Zooey was digging through the kitchen looking for more food. Cosmo was texting someone and wouldn't let anyone see.

"Is that your boyfriend!?" Fiona asked.

"No. I'm looking something up."

Cosmo put her phone away before Fiona asked anymore questions. Marine tossed Fiona's phone back at her. The pizza would be here in about half an hour. They all went back into the living room. Cream got everyone something to drink. Cosmo was flipping through all the free movies that were on-demand. The group of friends always watched either a scary movie or a romantic movie. Zooey tossed a coin. It landed on Tails and that means they would watch a romantic movie. Cosmo tried to find something everyone would like.

"How about we watch that one movie about sex?" Zooey asked.

"I thought it was about the color grey." Marine asked.

"You'll love it." Fiona said. "I already watched it at least a hundred times."

"Are you for real?" Cream said.

"This is our final decision. We're watching this when dinner gets here." Cosmo said holding the remote.

The girls started talking about nonsense. Zooey had told her friends that she went out a lot of dates. The weren't the best of dates though. Cosmo wasn't really seeing anyone. Fiona and Marine didn't even want to go on a date with anyone. Cream went on one date with someone, but she didn't like it. As the friends talked some more they ran out of things to talk about. Luckily the doorbell rang. Marine got up and answered door. Cream got up as well. Marine opened the door and grabbed the pizzas. Cream out of her wallet and paid the worker. She thanked him and slowly shut the door.

"He was pretty cute." Cream said locking the door.

"Go get his number." Marine said.

Marine set the pizza box on the coffee table. Cream got paper plates for everyone along with some napkins. Everyone dug into the pizza and started eating pizza. Cosmo put on the movie. Cream dimmed the lights just a little. All the girls were starring at the T.V. All the pizza was gone. An hour in a half later the movie was over. Cream turned off the T.V. and sat up. She yawned and so did everyone else.

"Alright. I gotta clean a little." Cream said taking everyone's paper plates.

"You have to let us help you." Zooey said.

"It's only fair since you paid." Marine said.

Everyone helped cleaned up the living room. All the girls grabbed their belonging and headed upstairs. They all went into Cream's room. Cream turned on the lights. All the girls got on her bed and sat in a circle. All the girls wore shorts and a tank top.

"Does anyone want any water?" Cream asked.

"I'll take some." Cosmo said. "I'll go with you to get some cups."

Cream and Cosmo went downstairs to get everyone some water. Cosmo told Cream that they still needed to call Blaze and see what's she's doing. Cream and Cosmo filled the glass cups with water. They walked upstairs and put the cups of water on Cream's night stand. The girls started to talk some more.

"Alright, let's call Blaze and see's what she's doing." Cosmo said.

Cosmo called Blaze and face-times her. Everyone got close to Cosmo and her phone. It took a while for Blaze to answer. Finally she did. Blaze answered the call and she was getting her car.

"Blaze! Come over to Cream's place!" Fiona said.

"I'll think about. I'm kinda busy right now. I'm about to start driving."

"You have to come over! It's been forever!" Zooey yelled.

Before Blaze could say anything else the call was disconnected. Cosmo put her phone down. They didn't say anything for a moment. They really wanted Blaze to come over. They missed Blaze so much.

"Truth or Dare, anyone?" Cosmo said.

Hang out, let me set it up on my phone." Zooey said.

She got out her phone and got her truth or dare app. She put how many players there were and they each started to take their own turns. About an hour went by while the girls played their games. Cream texted Blaze as well, trying to get her to come over to the house. Soon, everyone was starting to get tired. Cream, Cosmo and Fiona would sleep in Cream's room, while Marine and Zooey would sleep in the guest bedroom. Zooey put her phone and away yawned,

"It's time for bed now." Zooey said.

"Whoa wait." Marine said. "We haven't told each other who the hell we like!"

"Oh yea, we always do that before we go to bed." Cosmo said.

"Alright, alright ladies. On the count of three everyone yell out their crush." Fiona said.

"One." Cream said.

"Two." Zooey said.

"Three!" Marine yelled.

"TAILS!" Everyone yelled.

All the girls looked at each other. Did everyone just yelled out Tails? Everyone had a crush on Tails. The friends started to giggle. They hugged each other.

"You know... We should tell Tails." Cosmo said.

"Oh no no no no." Cream said.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun!" Marine said.

Marine got up and everyone else followed her. Cream wasn't sure this was going to be a good idea. Zooey told Cream that it'll be alright and everything would be fine. They were still friends. All the girls had a crush on Tails, but they wouldn't let a boy get in their way. They all just wanted to tell Tails how each one felt.

"I'll drive then." Cream said grabbing her car keys.

The girls all went out the front door. Cream looked the front door and no one else was moving towards Cream's car. They all were frozen still. Cream pushed passed everyone and she gasped.

"Blaze! You made it!" Cream yelled. "We're about to go to Tails' places."

"Why? I thought it was a girls night." Blaze said looking at her sharp nails.

"We all like him." Fiona said. "We're about to go tell him."

"I'll join ya then. I kinda like them as well." Blaze said. "Let's get going."

Everyone hugged Blaze before they got in the car though. Cream started to car up and headed towards Tails' house. Cosmo wanted to let Tails know that they were on their way to his house, but it would be more fun if he didn't know. It would be a surprise party, only it'll be a little different. Cream parked her car down the street so Tails wouldn't hear the car. Cream led the way and everyone held hands, giggling.

"Blaze, you can unlock the door right?" Cosmo asked. "You are the one with long sharp nails."

Blaze grinned. Her nails were the best of the group. She went towards the front door. She stuck her nail in the door and started to twist her finger. She had to stop a couple of times. Zooey and Marine were watching the windows. Tails was still up because there was on light on upstairs. It's a good thing he lived by himself. Fiona stood close to Cream hoping they would get in his house. The door unlock and Blaze slowly opened the front door. Blaze led the group of friends into Tails' house. Fiona shut the front door and locked it again.

"Come on. He's upstairs." Marine said. "He might be heading to bed."

"Quickly." Zooey said.

 **WARNING: The rest of this chapter iS lemon! Please go to the next chapter if you are not old enough! I can't say that enough!**

The girls headed upstairs. Fiona saw Tails' room. There was a light on. She poked her head through the door. His bathroom light was on along with his lamp on his nightstand. All the girls slowly walked into the room. Tails never heard them. He was blowing his hair with his hair dryer. Cream shut the door loud so Tails would be able to her that someone was in his house.

"Who there!?" Tails yelled.

Tails came out of the bathroom, naked. He had no towel or clothes on. All the girls screamed in excitement. Tails screamed as well and ran towards his bed. He got under the covers. Blaze went to Tails' bathroom and turned off the light. Blaze, Cream and Zooey stood on the right side of Tails' bed. While Marine and Fiona Cosmo stood in the left side of his bed.

"What do you guys want? Is this a prank?" Tails asked confused.

"We all want you, Tails." Cosmo said.

"What?"

"We all found out that each of us has a crush on you."

"Well, ladies I don't know about-"

"Shhhh." Zooey said covering Tails' mouth.

She removed her hand and kissed Tails. He didn't say anything. He just smiled at all the girls.

"You girls get undress then." Tails said with a grin.

All the girls started to get undress. They took off their clothes, expect for their underwear. They jumped on the bed. Zooey got on top of Tails and started to make out with him. Cream grabbed Marine and they locked lips with each other. Blaze went under the covers and grabbed Tails' dick. It was already hard from him seeing the girls get undress. Fiona grabbed Cosmo and they made out while playing with each other's breasts. Fiona noticed the Zooey was getting all the action with Tails room started to fill with moans.

"Oh my god..." Tails moaned.

"I want a turn." Fiona said.

Zooey got off of Tails. She went under the covers with Blaze to play with his dick. Tails moaned more with this action. Fiona took off her underwear. She threw them on the ground and sat on Tails' face. Tails placed his hands on her hips and started to eat her out. Fiona's head went back. She felt Tails' start licking her clit. Cream noticed that Fiona's underwear was off. It's a good thing Tails had a king size bed. Cream stopped kissing Marine and started to take off Marine's underwear. Marine laid on her back and Cream got between her legs.

"Oooooo!" Marine moaned.

Marine was already wet from everything. Cream fingered Marine and sucked on her clit. Cosmo took off her underwear and got on top of Marine. Marine started to eat out Cosmo. Blaze started to suck on Tails' dick. Zooey removed the covers so Blaze could breath better. Zooey got under Blaze's leg. Zooey laid on her back her face right between Blaze's leg. Blaze slowly sat down and Zooey ate Blaze out.

"I'm gonna cum..." Fiona scream. "Keep going Tails! YES!"

Tails licked her clit as fast as he could. Fiona cummed all over Tails face. She got off of Tails and sat down next to him. Tails smiled at him although, since Blaze was giving him a blowjob he felt like he was about to cum.

"Fuck... Blaze I'm going to cum."

"Cum inside me then." Blaze said getting up.

Zooey moved out of the way and started to kiss Fiona. They both fingered each other. Blaze grabbed Tails' dick and slid him inside. She bounced up and down. Tails grabbed her hips. Blaze moaned as she finally felt Tails inside her.

"Cum inside, Tails... I want you so bad!" Blaze yelled.

"Shit... I'm... Cumming!" Tails yelled.

He trust up and started to cum inside Blaze. Her head flew back and she felt Tails' seed fill her insides. Tails finished inside Blaze and she got off of him. Cream stopped eating out Marine and went out to Blaze. She could see Tails' cum starting to slowly come out of her. Cream placed her hand between Blaze's leg. They kissed each other. They stood on their knees as Cream started to finger Blaze.

"I want a turn with this big boy." Cosmo said.

Cosmo laid down at the end of the bed. Tails moved and got on top of Cosmo. Tails slowly pushed himself into Cosmo. She wrapped her legs around Tails and they started to make out.

"I think it's your turn Cream." Marine said. "I want to make you cum."

Marine pushed Cream down on her back.

"I never made you cum though." Cream said as Marine was taking off Cream's underwear. "Let's 69."

Marine smiled and got on top of Cream. Marine placed herself on top of Cream making sure she was ok. The two girls started to eat each other out. They used their fingers as well and moaned loud. Blaze went over to Fiona and Zooey. The three of them started to make out and play with each other.

"I'm gonna cum." Cream moaned.

"Cum all over my face." Marine said.

Cream got tense. Marine rubbed Cream's clit fast. Cream's head went back and started to cum. Marine sucked all of Cream's juices. Cream screamed and with that Marine felt like she was about to cum. Cream was still fingering Marine.

"Oh Cream, I'm gonna cum!" Marine yelled.

Marine cummed all over Cream.

"I'm gonna cum, Cosmo!" Tails yelled.

"YES! Fucking pound me Tails! Cum inside me now!" Cosmo yelled.

Tails started to pound Cosmo. He cummed inside Cosmo. She dug her nails into Tails' back. They cummed at the same time. Tails pulled out of Cosmo. Cosmo was breathing hard and Tails sat down. He looked at all the girls doing their own thing. He got out of the bed and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He started to film everyone.

"Let's get a picture, girls." Tails said.

All the girls got on their knees and put their arms around each other. They smiled at the camera. Tails took the picture and saved it.

"Tails... Can you get us some drinks please?" Fiona said.

"Anything for you guys." Tails said.

Tails headed downstairs to get everyone some drinks. They knew it was going to be beer. No one wanted water.

"Ok, Marine you take Tails this time. That dick is good." Blaze said.

"Hell yea it is." Cosmo said.

"I have an idea before Tails comes back." Zooey said.

The girls heard Tails come back upstairs. Tails walked back into his bedroom and grinned. Marine was on Tails' bed alone. She was on her hands and knees. She wanted doggie style from him. The rest of the girls were on the floor eating each other out. Cream was laying on her back with Fiona eating Cream out. Fiona was on her elbows and knees. Underneath Fiona was Cosmo and she was eating Fiona out. Cosmo was also on her elbow and knees. Underneath Cosmo was Zooey. She was eating Cosmo out. Underneath Zooey was Blaze and she was eating out Zooey.

"You can fuck me doggie style and watch the rest of the girls." Marine said. "Fuck me hard, Tails."

Tails put down all the drinks on the side of the bed. Marine knew Tails had to get hard again. Tails was standing next to the bed. She grabbed his dick and started to suck. His dick started to get hard. He moaned and placed his hand behind Marine's head making her deep throat him. She gagged a little. Once Tails was hard Marine got on her hands and knees. Tails leaned down and licked Marine so her flower was wet enough. He tapped his dick three times on her clit and slowly pushed into Marine.

"OOOOOOH... FUCK!" Marine said putting her arms around.

Tails slowly started to fuck Marine. He placed one hand on her right hip and the other hand on top on her head. She was screaming from pleasure. The rest of the girls were still eating each other out. Tails grabbed his phone again and started to film what was happening. He point his camera at Marine ass watching himself go in and out of her. Then Tails pointed the camera at the rest of the girls. They all waved at the camera.

"I'm gonna cum!" Cosmo yelled.

Zooey stopped what she was doing. She pulled Cosmo away from the group of girls. They stood on their knees and started to make out with each other. Cream pushed Fiona's head away. Cream crawled over to Zooey. She got under Zooey and started to eat Zooey out. Fiona went over to Cosmo and did the same thing. Blaze got up and got on the bed. She placed herself right in front of Marine and pushed Marine's head towards her flower.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, Marine!" Tails yelled.

Tails pounded Marine harder and harder. She screamed, but Blaze made her keep eating her pussy. Tails cummed inside Marine. He did one last hard trust before pulling out. Marine was still eating Blaze out.

"Fuck!" Zooey yelled. "Keep going! I wanna cum all over you!"

Cream stopped was she was doing. Zooey wasn't happy with this. Tails was laying back on his back.

"Go ride Tails if you wanna finish." Cream whispered in Zooey ear.

Zooey kissed the girls and got on the bed with Tails. She kissed Tails and looked at his dick. She grinned and gave him a blowjob before doing anything. Tails fingered her and she started to moan. The rest of their girls got on the bed too. They all played with themselves, so Tails could watch them. Zooey turned her back towards Tails.

"Reverse cowgirl... I like it." Tails said.

"You can spank me more that way." Zooey said.

She grabbed Tails dick and slowly pushed herself down. Tails held her hips for support. Zooey slowly started to move her body up and down. Tails was enjoying this. Zooey lead down and grabbed the drinks. They were bottles of beer. She gave them to everyone. Luckily, they were already open. All the girls started to drink. Tails was drinking as well. He was enjoying this night. He'll have to tell everyone about this night. Tails moaned and Zooey started going faster and harder. She drank her beer and threw the bottle on the ground.

"Fuck, Tails... You're so big!" Zooey yelled.

"Z-Zooey... You're gonna make me cum..." Tails moaned.

"Cum for us, Tails." Blaze said. "We all wanna hear you scream."

The girls cheered Zooey on. She went faster and faster as she was still riding Tails. He grabbed the bedsheets and was about to cum.

"I-I'm c-c-cumming!" Tails yelled.

Tails cummed inside Zooey. She moaned as she felt Tails' seeds flow inside her. She never knew Tails would feel this good. None of the girls knew how much Tails was good at sex. Zooey got off of Tails. She turned around and saw that Tails still had some cum on his dick. She licked his cum off from his dick.

"Oh shit..." Tails said.

"Fiona... You're next." Blaze said.

"I wanna fuck you sideways though." Tails said. "Get that pretty ass over here."

Fiona giggled and crawled over to Tails. The rest of the girls moved to the end of the bed. They were hoping Tails would remember this night forever. All the girls would remember this. They never knew they would gang bang Tails. Cream started to make out with Blaze. Cosmo, Zooey, and Marine played with each other. They all fingered each other and ate each other out. Fiona was laying on her side and Tails was behind her. He made sure Fiona was wet enough. He rubbed her flower and fingered her for a while. She moaned as she felt Tails touch her for the first time.

"You like that don't you?" Tails whispered in Fiona's ear.

"Fuck, Tails... You're so good at this."

"I'm about to make you scream my fucking name."

With that Tails pushed himself into Fiona. She reached her hand out and grabbed the bedsheets. Tails was way to big for Fiona. She moaned as she felt Tails move in and out of her. Tails reached his hand around and played with one of her breast. Tails started to go deeper inside her.

"AHHH! So fucking big!" Fiona said.

"He is fucking big." Cosmo said. "Pound her pussy harder!"

"You want it harder?" Tails asked Fiona.

"Fuck yea! I want all of you inside me! I want that cum as well!"

Tails was starting to feel himself getting close. Tails wasn't used to all this pussy. Every girl right here in his room and was tight. He turned Fiona around. She was laying on her stomach now and he was on top of her. He put his weight on her so she couldn't move as much. He pounded her faster this way. He was about to cum now. She was much tighter since she was laying on her stomach.

"Shit! I'm cumming, F-F-Fiona!" Tails yelled.

Within a few more thrusts he cummed inside Fiona. He pulled out of her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Fiona was still laying on her stomach. She was breathing so hard from her pounding.

"Did I miss anyone else who wants to fuck?" Tails asked catching his breathe.

"There's one last girl you forgot." Cosmo said.

Tails looked over her shoulder. Everyone was looking at Cream. She waved at Tails and he waved back. Cream wasn't sure about it though, but since all her friends fucked Tails she should do it too. Cream got off the bed and walked to the side of the bed Tails was sitting on. She got on top of Tails. They started to kiss each other. Tails wrapped his arms around her. Cream was already wet from seeing all her friends get pounded by Tails. Tails grabbed his dick and put the tip near Cream's opening.

"You ready, Cream?" Tails asked.

Cream nodded her head and grinned. She looked down and saw how big and thick Tails was. Tails pushed himself Cream. Her head went back with pleasure.

"FUCK!" Cream yelled.

Cream slowly moved herself down so she would be able to feel Tails all the way. Once she was all the way down she couldn't move. Tails stood up and Cream wrapped her legs around his waist. Tails pushed her to the wall and started kissing her neck. The rest of the girls kept drinking and eating each other out. They figure since Tails had sex with each other, he has to be in love with one of them. If he didn't then he would have turned every girl down. Tails fucked Cream hard. She moaned and screamed as Tails moved hers up and down.

"Mmmmm, fuck! Fuck me hard, Tails! You feel so fucking good right now!" Cream yelled.

"Fuck, I love you, Cream..." Tails said.

"I'm gonna cum, T-T-Tails!" Cream said. "I wanna cum all over your dick!"

"Do it, Cream! I'll come inside you too!"

Cream dug her nails into Tails' shoulders. Tails bent his knees as he was about to cum.

"I'M CUMMING!" Tails yelled.

Tails cummed inside Cream. She screamed as she felt every inch of Tails. Tails slowly pulled of Cream and set her down on the ground. Her knees gave out and she fell down. The girls went over to Cream. Tails crawled into bed and got under the covers. The girls looked over at Tails. He was out already. The girls got in bed with Tails.

"Goodnight, Tails." All the girls whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew Tails had sex with six girls all in the same night. Tails and Cream were laying on the couch. They had finally put some clothes on. They ate breakfast and talked more about last night. Tails had also remembered that he never wore a condom. Didn't use a single one for any of the girls. Even though Tails didn't have the whole night on video at least he had some photos of it. He did love Cream though. It was nice having fun with the other girls, but Cream had a special place in his heart. No one could ever replace that.

"I better get going." Cream said.

"I'll walk you out."

Tails and Cream headed outside. Cream's car was still there. All the other girls must have walked back to Cream's house to get their car. Cream grabbed her car keys from her pocket and unlocked her car. She walked towards the driver's side. She reached for the handle, but Tails stopped her. He turned her around and pushed Cream up against the side of the car.

"Cream... I-I don't want you to look at me any-"

"Tails." Cream said putting her finger up. "I won't. I know what happened and it's fine."

"So... Can I still take you out on a date?"

"Sure."

Cream kissed Tails on the cheek. She winked at him and got in her car. Tails stepped back as Cream turned on the car. They waved goodbye and Cream went back to her house. Cream finally got to her house. She was so tired. She parked her car and got out. She got inside her house and looked at her whole house. It was a mess. She didn't want to clean at all. Cream sighed and headed upstairs. She needed a shower first. Rinse off last night. She still can't believe she did that with her best friends. She wondered how everyone else felt. Cream made it to her room.

"Finally!"

Cream looked up at her bed. Cosmo was laying in her bed with an ice pack on her head. Cream shut her bedroom door and walked over to her bed. Cosmo patted the other side of the bed and Cream laid down with her.

"What are you doing in my house?" Cream asked.

"Waiting for you. I was going to help you clean. I was about to leave."

"Sorry. I had to explain everything to Tails."

"What'd he say about last night?"

Cream groaned and turned over on her stomach. She told Cosmo everything. Tails had asked her out on a date. Cosmo already knew that Tails didn't use condoms last night. Most of the girls were on birth control. Cosmo told Cream not to worry too much about Tails. He said that he loved and he meant it. Although, Tails could have just been stuck in the moment.

"The thing I'm proud of is all of us not fighting over Tails." Cosmo said.

"Yea. I haven't heard from the others though."

"Oh they were all drained. We walked back to your place and they drove home."

Cosmo told Cream that Blaze had to work early in the morning. She was the first one to leave Tails' house. Fiona was the one who left first and everyone else followed her. Cosmo was the last one to leave. She stayed there till Tails woke up. Once Cosmo knew Tails had woken up that's when she headed back to Cream's house.

"Now here we are." Cosmo said. "Now, take a shower and hurry up so we can clean."

"Did you take a shower already?" Cream asked seeing a towel laying on the floor.

"Yea. Sorry, I didn't want to lay on your bed all sweaty."

"How thoughtful, bitch."

Cosmo laughed and kicked Cream out of her own bed. Cream got undressed and turned on the shower. Cosmo closed her eyes and relaxed. Cream shut the bathroom door and got in the shower. Her hair was in nots. It took her a while to comb everything out and get her hair smooth again. Cream grabbed some body wash and had to get off all the sweat from last night. Her legs did hurt a little from last night. She still needed to brush her teeth. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened up. It was Cosmo.

"What the hell, Cosmo?" Cream said turning her back towards Cosmo.

"I just had sex with you last night, relax."

Cream thought about what Cosmo just said. Cream turned her body back around and finished her shower. Cosmo looked under Cream's bathroom sink and grabbed some mouth wash. Cosmo rinsed her mouth out. Cream turned off the shower and wrapped her body in a towel. Cosmo gave Cream the mouth wash. Cream brushed her teeth and got dressed.

"Are those your same clothes from last night?" Cream asked brushing her wet hair.

"Yea. I don't have any spare clothes."

"Use mine old clothes."

Cosmo smiled and went to Cream's closet. Cream put her hair up and put lotion on her face and her legs. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Cosmo. They smiled at each other and headed downstairs. Cosmo grabbed some trash bags while Cream grabbed cleaner for the carpet and hard wood floor.

"Hang on! Zooey is calling me!" Cosmo yelled. "Hello?"

"What's she saying?" Cream asked.

Cosmo held her hand out and listened to Zooey.

"Wow... Ok, Cream and I will look for it. Bye."

Cosmo hung up and looked at Cream. Zooey left her purse at Cream's house. The two friends would have to clean the house first in order to find Zooey's purse. They started to clean the whole house right away. Cosmo threw away all the trash. They each did a different task. Cream got out her vacuum and started with the living room. Cosmo took all the plates and put them in the dish washer. They kept an eye out for the purse but they couldn't find it anywhere. After about two hours of cleaning the whole house they finally found the purse. Zooey was still at her house.

"She sounded sick." Cosmo said getting in Cream's car.

"Well yea! We all sound sick."

The two girls drove to Zooey's place. Cream parked in her driveway while Cosmo got out and went to the front door. Cosmo rang the doorbell and Zooey answered the door. Cream saw them hug each other. Zooey also waved to Cream and she waved back. Cosmo ran back to the car and opened the door.

"Zooey said we all have to get together real soon." Cosmo said.

"Yea. I have a feeling something is going to happen though."

"Nothing to worry about. C-Can you drive me home?" Cosmo said leaning towards Cream.

"You did help me clean my house." Cream winked.

Cosmo smiled and turned on some music. Cosmo didn't live to far away from Cream. They reached Cosmo's place. The friends hugged and waved goodbye. Cream drove back to her house. While driving Tails was texting her. Cream didn't look at the texts though. She knew Tails would have to wait. She thought about last night though. She really did have sex with five of her friends and one guy. Tails must have been in heaven. Cream got a funny feeling though. In the back of her mind she knew something bad was going to happen. Maybe someone was going to pick a fight about Tails.

"No. We all said a boy would never come between our friendship." Cream said to herself.

Cream made it back to her house. She turned off her car and picked up her phone. She grinned at her phone and texted back Tails.

* * *

"Do you think I'm over thinking this?" Tails asked.

"Yea. You did nothing wrong. Lot of people do that type of stuff. Fuck six girls and not think of wearing a condom."

Tails was talking with Sonic over the phone. Tails was drunk last night that he forgot that he had condoms in his room. Sonic was trying to calm Tails down, but it was taking a while. Sonic was a little worried for Tails, but it's not like anything bad was going to happen. All the girls were still friends. Non of them fought last night. They all seemed to like last night.

"What if Cream-" Tails began.

"Tails." Sonic said cutting Tails off. "Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

The two best friends talked some more. Eventually Sonic had to go. Tails put his phone down and walked around his house. His house wasn't a total mess. It was just his bedroom that had empty bottles on the floor. He knew he would have to clean his bed sheets right away. He walked back into his room. He thought about Cream. He still can't believe everything he did last night.

"Hopefully Cream's friendships remain the same." Tails said taking off his shirt.

He walked into his bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashed cold water on his face. He washed his face and combed his hair. He cleaned up his room and vacuumed. His took his bed sheets off and threw them in the washer. He started one load of laundry. He sat in his living room and turned on the T.V. He started to think of places he could take Cream on a date.

"She's easy going." Tails said looking at his phone. "Something feels wrong though."

Tails and Cream had been texting all day. Cream told her friends what was going on between them. All of them were happy for Cream. No one was unhappy with results of last night. They all kept talking about it last night. Blaze still couldn't believe she did that with her friends. Blaze was worried that her boss might find out with the pictures Tails had. But her friends assured Blaze that no one was going to find out. The six friends never told anyone and would never tell anyone else.

"So, anything new the Cream?" Sonic asked putting his feet on the car dashboard.

"Nothing much. Just thinking of our first date."

Tails was driving his car to have a drink with Sonic. The two best friends talked about girls most of the night. Sonic was listening to Tails most of the night. Sonic gave Tails some pointers of being a gentleman on the first date. Tails wrote everything down. No sex on the first date. The man always pays, unless the girl wants to pay half. Open the doors for her.

"Oh you have to say she's beautiful." Sonic said.

"She already is." Tails said thinking about Cream.

"Tell her that then. Everyday."

Tails nodded and Sonic explained everything to Tails. Soon the two friends made their way back home. Sonic made sure Tails wasn't drunk again. Sonic went home and Tails parked his car and turned it off. He rubbed his eyes and opened the car door. He stepped out of the car and looked up at his dark house. He locked his car and headed towards the front door. While Tails was getting ready for bed he called Cream. She answered the call right away.

"You know I was about to call you." Cream said with a laugh.

"Yea... I was wondering if we could go on a date this weekend."

"I'd love that. You don't have to work?"

"Nah. I get the weekends off. What about you?"

"Same. It's rare when I get asked to work the weekend."

The two lovers said goodnight. It was Monday morning. Cream counted down the day till her date with Tails on Saturday. Although, something was stuck in her mind. She would wake up in the morning confused. Wonder what day it was. Closer to the weekend? The days went by. Time moved on. Cream was getting upset though. Should she go on a date with Tails? Should she blow him off? She didn't know anymore. She wanted to be with Tails, but she knew she had to talk about something with him. She just wanted to know how Tails felt exactly about that one night.

Finally, the weekend was here. Tails was excited and so was Cream. Tails sent her a 'good morning' text. She answered right away. The two lovers called each other and made sure their date was still on. Both of them said yes. They didn't want to hang out before the date. They haven't seen each other for days now. They were excited to see each other tonight. Cream spent her day getting dolled up. She painted her nails, practiced her makeup, and got her hair done. The hours went by. Soon enough it was almost time for their date. Cream put her lipstick on and waited for Tails to pick her up.

"Oh, I hope this date goes well. I'm sure it will." Cream said heading downstairs.

Cream sat on the couch holding her phone. Her stomach was in knots. She was sweaty a lot. Tails would be here any minute. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. She screamed a little and tried to relax. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. THe door swung wide open and Tails wasn't there. It was Cream's best friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cream asked confused.

"We all need to talk." Zooey said.

"If it's about that one night we all had-."

"It's more important." Blaze said holding her hands together.

Cream let her friends in. She looked at her phone and Tails would be here any second now. All the girls walked into her house. They gathered around the couch and sat down. Marine held Cream's hands and looked at her.

"It is about that one night." Marine said.

"We all found out this morning." Fiona said. "I was the first one though."

"What's going on?" Cream asked.

All the girls looked at each other. They each pulled out something. Cosmo made Cream close her eyes. Cream did what she was told. Cream heard something being put on the coffee table.

"Ok. You can open." Cosmo said.

Cream opened her eyes. She was hoping it was present for her date tonight, but it was must worse. Cream gulp and looked at the coffee table. There were 5 pregnancies tests sitting on her coffee table. The worst part was...

"They're all... P-Positive." Cream stuttered.

"I ran tests on all of us, and it's Tails'." Cosmo said.

"I-... I can't... What?"

"I know." Blaze said. "What am I going to do about my job!?"

"That's not important." Zooey said. "Did you take one yet?"

"I'm.. not even." Cream said still looking at the tests.

"We brought you a test." Fiona. "Could you take one... For all of us?"

Cream looked at her friends. Fiona held out the test for Cream. She got up from the couch and Cream went to go take the test. She flushed the toilet and grabbed a towel. She placed the test on the towel and headed back to the living room. Cream put the test on the coffee table. Blaze set a timer. It was the longest minute of everyone's life.

"When is Tails going to be here?" Marine asked.

"Any minute." Cream said playing with her hands.

"It's been a minute." Blaze said. "Lets see the results."

"I don't want to look!" Cream said covering her eyes.

"I'll look." Cosmo said.

Cosmo picked up the test. She sighed and looked at Cream. Before Cosmo could speak the doorbell rang. Everyone gasped. Cream put all the tests on the towel and wrapped them up.

"Quickly. Upstairs." Cream said standing up. "Hurry. I'll tell you guys to come down."

The five girls ran upstairs. They stayed at the top of the stairs. Cream fixed her hair and opened the door. Tails had flowers in his hands. Cream smiled at him. She let him in.

"You ready for dinner?" Tails asked.

"Y-Yes... But um... Can we talked for a second?"

"Yea. We got a couple of extra minutes."

Cream grabbed Tails' hand and guided him towards the couch. They sat on the couch together. Cream let of his hands and put her hands on her lap. She looked at Tails.

"It's about that one night everyone had..." Cream started out.

"I knew. I knew you would look at my differently."

"No, no, no. T-That's not it, Tails."

Cream stood up and held out her hand. Cream went to the bottom of the stairs. Tails didn't know what Cream was doing. Cream sat back down. Tails heard people coming down the stairs. He saw Cosmo, Fiona, Zooey, Marine and Blaze come in the living room. They all sat down in front of the coffee table.

"W-What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Show him." Cream said.

Zooey placed the towel on the coffee table. However, she had one test in her hand. It was the test Cream just took. They finally had the results. Zooey covered the results with her hand so Tails or Cream couldn't see it. Zooey unwrapped the towel. Tails saw five white tests with lines on them.

"This must be a joke." Tails said.

Every single test of positive. Tails looked at the tests again. He noticed Zooey was still holding one of them.

"What's that one?" Tails asked.

"It's Cream." Fiona said. "We told her to take one before you got here."

"What's it say?" Cream asked shaking her hands.

"Wait, you don't even know you're own result!" Tails asked standing up.

Zooey handed Tails the test. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. Tails was laying on the ground, past out. The girls lifted him back on the couch with an ice pack on the top of his head. Cream got everyone some snacks while they waited for Tails to wake up. It wasn't that long until Tails had woken up. He wished he hadn't though. The girls gave him some room. Tails looked around the living room. He looked at Cream and smiled.

"I-... Was it positive?" Tails asked.

Cream looked at her test and back at Tails. She smiled at him. Her test of positive. Except Tails had forgotten that the rest of the girls were still in the living room with them. Tails sat up and looked at all the girls. He didn't know what to do though. He wanted to be with Cream and no one else. Cream didn't know if any one her friends would be mad though. Would Tails even have to pay child support. What was going to happen when the kids got older.

"I'm guessing you girls wanted to talk about it?" Tails guessed.

"Yea." Blaze said. "My job is going to fire me."

"No they won't." Fiona said. "They'll just have to put you somewhere else... same pay though."

"That's true for most jobs." Cosmo said. "I already told my job."

"What do you guys want from me though?" Tails asked.

"Just not leave us hanging." Marine said.

"I only want my name on Cream's child birth though."

"We'll see." Zooey asked. "This is all of our first child."

"True, but-" Tails began. "Cream is my true love."

Tails took Cream's hand and kissed it. She grinned and looked at Tails.

"We're all still going to be best friends, Tails." Cream said. "No need to worry about that."

"Well why don't you guys go on your date, and we'll come back to this." Blaze said looking at the time.

Tails checked his watch. Cream hugged everyone goodbye. Tails and Cream left her house. The five girls had the house to themselves. They ate and watched T.V. while they waited for Tails and Cream to come back. An hour went by and they still weren't back yet. Cream said she would text them when they were on the way back home. While on their date Tails wouldn't stop talking about everything. Cream wasn't worried that much. Cream knew Tails had gotten her pregnant no one else. Tails was worried about all the kids future. How would Tails explained to his own kids how he got six girls pregnant all in the same night.

"You had dinner. We had a fun night. Now are you ready to talk some more about this?" Cream asked as Tails parked his car.

"Yea. Hopefully I won't throw up though."

Cream opened the car door and they got out. Tails and Cream unlocked the front door. The T.V. was on and Cream saw all her friends still sitting in the living. They had dinner and they were getting dessert now. All they were having was ice cream.

"We never got dessert." Tails said heading towards the kitchen.

Cream sat down on the floor in the living room. Tails came back with two bowls of ice cream. He handed a bowl to Cream and sat next to Cream. Marine turned off the T.V. and they all looked at Tails.

"We were all talking while you guys were away." Marine said.

"We have some ground rules for the next 9 months." Cosmo said.

"Let's hear it." Tails said holding Cream's hand.

Each girl had made a rule that they wanted Tails to do. Tails and Cream both listened to everyone's thoughts. Fiona went first. The only thing she wanted from Tails was for him to be there with Fiona for a gender reveal party. Tails accepted that. It was nothing he could complain about. Next was Marine. The only thing she wanted from Tails was to buy baby food for the first six months. Tails accepted that from Marine. Next was Cosmo. The only thing she wanted from Tails was for him to pick out the child's name. Tails had no problem with that one. Next was Zooey. She had a lot thinking about what she wanted from Tails. The only thing she wanted from Tails was taking care of her baby once a month.

"That's fine... What about when they get older?" Tails asked Zooey.

"Oh it'll only be for a year." Zooey said.

Tails agreed to the request she had. Blaze was next. The only thing she wanted from Tails was that whatever days she missed from work Tails would give her a small amount of money. Tails didn't mind that at all. All the girls were happy that Tails didn't bail on any of them. Although, each girl did have the same thing on their mind.

"There is one last thing though." Marine said.

"When each child is born we wanted a picture of you and the baby." Zooey said.

"If Cream's ok with that than that's fine with me." Tails said.

"My girls mean the world to me. I'll do anything for them." Cream said.

"I'll do that as well then." Tails said.

"Let's take a group photo!" Fiona said. "We'll take one every month to see each other's progress."

Fiona got out her phone and everyone got together. They smiled and she took the photo.

* * *

As the months with by, the six girls were getting excited. Tails was still shaken by having six kids. Although, he was just happy to be with Cream. The two lovers were getting ready for their child. Luckily no one was having twins. Tails would have a heart attack if someone was having twins. The worst part was that all the girls were due right around the same time.

"You'll be fine, Tails. Oh, what if we all have girls?" Cream teased.

"No. I want at least one son. Maybe half are boys and half a girls." Tails said.

Tails and Cream were building the baby's crib. The girls were on their six month of being pregnant. The girls kept Tails updated with the health of their child. Tails was worried more about Cream. She was the smallest of her friends. Tails knew the rest of the girls could handle it. Tails needed to be with Cream incase something bad happened. The girls stood hung out and had sleepovers. They each had a gender reveal party. Fiona, Blaze and Cosmo were having girls. While Marine and Zooey were having boys. Cream didn't want to know the gender of her child though.

"I just want to make Tails stress about it. It's kinda funny." Cream said talking to Fiona.

"I'm just hoping we all don't give birth at the same time." Fiona said. "That would suck."

Soon enough month nine hit. Tails was there for Cream every step of the way. Tails needed to know when everyone was going into labor. Luckily, none of the girls went into labor the same the day. Each girl went into labor every week. Fiona went into labor first. Tails was with her, but he stayed in the hallway. He could hear screaming and everything. That next week, Marine went into labor. Tails was in and out of the same hospital every week. Cosmo had her child. Tails know had three kids in three weeks.

The fourth week Blaze went into labor. Luckily she was getting paid while she was away from work so Tails didn't own her any money. Blaze's baby was healthy and Tails was happy about that. Next week Cosmo went into labor. By this time the nurses knew Tails. They didn't know each child was Tails' they though he was being a good friend. Soon enough, Cream went into labor. Tails was excited to know the gender.

"It's a boy!" The nurse called out.

"I fucking knew it!" Tails yelled.

About a week later Cream and her son were free to leave the hospital. Tails was just happy that the nine months were gone forever. He did not want to go through that ever again. He hopes no man should ever go through that. That next month all the girls hung out. Tails even tagged along. They all went to Blaze's house. Everyone saw each other's child. The babies were so small and looked just like their mothers. Tails smiled at every baby. He was still happy for the rest of the girls, but not as happy as he was with Cream and their son.

"One last picture?" Fiona asked everyone.

"Hell yea! Let's do it!" Zooey said.

Fiona set up her camera. Everyone got in the frame and they all smiled. From that day on Tails' life would never be the same. He thought about when all the kids were grown up. What if they all find out that they have the same dad! He had a long time before that would happen. That one night was special for everyone. No one had any regrets about that night. It was almost be a whole year since it happened. Time does go by fast. Tails was just happy that everything worked about between the girls. They were brought closer by a boy and not torn apart. That's all Tails cared about.

 **Oh. My. God! Yay! This is the final chapter of this story. Keep in mind this was a request! I had fun writing it! I hope everyone who read this story liked this request. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
